Never Again
by engineergirl86
Summary: Yep, its another denial fic. Bethyl. A re-write of 5x08 Coda in which Beth survives.


**Hello dears, how are coping? I'm not doing so great myself. I'm very agitated with the powers that be on this show, but I'm not going to start fussing and ranting here. I'll talk a bit about Daryl, because I can do so the most concisely. For the sake of brevity I won't talk about the injustice done to Beth's character, Emily, the fans, or the sub-par writing. Rather I have written this, the first of probably several, short alternate ending to the MSF, because Daryl was cheated out of getting his angel back. All he has experienced is loss and hopelessness. His selfless efforts to find Sophia resulted in him almost dying twice, only to find later that his entire search had been in vain, and she'd been turned into a walker long ago. When he is finally reunited with his brother Merle tries to compromise his new values and his love for his brother separates him from his family for a time. Finally he is able to get them back for a very short time, and finds his brother dead, turned, and is forced to put him down himself. After that it's Herschel he loses, a good influence in his life, someone he looks up to. Then it's the prison and his family all except for Beth. He believes they are all dead, but she is able to restore his hope and they form this incredible bond. And it results in what? Yet another loss. Like Sophia and Merle he goes to find her, spends longer doing so and goes to even more lengths to regain his beloved angel. All the while he has been hopeful, changed, he has a light. Then when all seems to be going well she is killed in front of him, and he never even got to tell her, or rather show her how he felt. All of this hope and character development is gone now. It's tragic and unjust and honestly not well narrated. We have these repeated incidents of hope being dangled in front of him and being jerked away at the last moment. Again, and again, and again. It's an exhausted plot troupe, and I'm disappointed. Daryl needs a win. Let's face it. Just one win would be much more realistic than this. He goes on three different searches for certain people and all three are dead. Finding Carol in the tombs hardly counts, that wasn't something that was built up for his development. He stumbled on her very quickly. He needs Beth, needs hope, hasn't that been a theme in the Walking Dead? Things are horrible but there is this glimmer of hope, it's the difference in living and surviving.**

**And having said that, I will stop. So much more can be said, but I need to quit and I am certain y'all are wanting me to get on with the story. We all need a little bit of happiness right now, and I promise, Beth won't die in my version of the story, nor Daryl. In fact I'm going to drag Bob back into this for the sake of my plot. Let's pretend he never got bit because I need him. Gareth still took him and cut off his leg, returned him to the group, etc, etc, etc, the only thing that didn't happen was him dying. And let's say he went with Rick's group. He can't walk until they get crutches or something, but he can sit in the vehicle and be there in case they need medical assistance in this rescue attempt. We'll pick up with the exchange of the cop for Carol in Daryl's point of view. So there we have it, the setting for this fic that is a meager attempt to bind the bleeding hearts of the Bethyl fandom.**

**The only warning I have for this fic, is that I tend to get a bit poetic and sappy when I'm extremely sad, as you've probably already noticed. Hopefully you will enjoy.**

* * *

><p>-o-oOo-o-<p>

**Never Again**

_Chapter 1_

-o-oOo-o-

"_. . . and there he prayed 'Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl' . . ."_

_-Tim McGraw _"Don't Take the Girl"

* * *

><p>Daryl stepped forward guiding their hostage along with him, and trying to bite back his anxiety. Unbidden, his eyes found Beth. She was looking at him, too. Slowly they began wheeling Carol towards him and he'd be a liar if he said he was okay with that. He wanted them both back, but he needed Beth back, needed to get her to safety immediately. It'd been so long, it was hard to even believe she was real, despite him knowing the whole time that she was alive. She's strong, and he knew she'd make it. He just had to find her, and now that the moment was upon him it felt so surreal. He was swimming, on the verge of drowning and she was the lifeboat on the horizon. He just had to get to her, and yet he couldn't. Even when every fiber of his being yelled for him to drop everything and run to her and get her to safety he knew that doing so would mean both of them dying along with whoever else got caught up in the frenzy, so he restrained himself, stopping halfway and exchanging the hostage officer for Carol, and feeling some small relief that he a had his friend back, but the separation from Beth weighed on him so strongly that it was almost impossible to turn his back to her and allow those bright blue eyes to be out of his sight for the first time since he beheld her again. Yet, he knew that if this was going to work, he'd have to oblige, and so he turned his back to her, wheeling Carol back to the group. When he arrived, Rick stepped forward with the other officer. That'd been the plan, Daryl first then Rick. He'd just foolishly hoped he would get Beth back to safety first. Of course they'd hold her until last. They knew this whole thing had originated because of Beth, and she'd been away from the group for so long. It was a control tactic, showing who had the power even in a non-aggressive, supposedly, situation such as this. He met her eyes again. She was holding his gaze as well. She was confidant, courageous, but he could see the anxiety there too, and as she got closer he could see where she had been wounded. There were two gashes on her face, stitched closed for healing. Her left arm was in a cast. Rage filled him. He wanted to hurt whoever had done this unspeakable thing to her, but he dare not move.<p>

Rick reached the middle and made the trade, Daryl's stomach tying in knots as Beth's eyes briefly left his. It felt like eternity, but it was only a few seconds and Beth was meeting his eyes again, as Rick gently put an arm around her to hug her. And then they were back, and Daryl had to use every bit of his will power to keep his awareness of the situation and not sprint to her. Daryl carefully stepped toward her feeling as if she would vanish if he blinked or tried to touch her. And as she approached him the fear and anxiety seemed to melt from her eyes and was replaced with something he wasn't sure he could explain, but he'd seen the look in her eyes before. It was that self-same one she'd given him on that porch all those days ago, and he felt unworthy. It was trust, compassion, admiration, and hope all rolled into one, and he didn't deserve it.

"Daryl," she breathed his name so quietly he knew they'd been the only two to hear it. Her eyes fluttered, fighting back tears. "I knew you'd find me." She stepped forward, leaning her head and hands against his chest and for an instant, he allowed himself to wrap his arms around her.

"Beth," he breathed her name against her bright blonde hair.

But then he forced himself back into the reality and severity of the situation. "Get behind me and stay there. Don't argue," he made sure to say it quietly enough that she was the only one to hear. She looked up at him and nodded, doing as he asked. He felt her hand resting against his back below his crossbow as he directed his attention back to Dawn and her officers. He was feeling a huge amount of relief, but they weren't safe just yet.

"Just one more thing," Dawn said. "Noah stays."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Rick argued.

"I'm giving you back Beth, she was my ward after she helped Noah to escape. We didn't trade for him. I need one of them back."

"That ain't gonna happen," Rick said. "He escaped. That ain't got nothin' t' do with our exchange here."

Dawn drew her gun.

"It's alright," Noah said lifting his hands to calm everyone. "I'll stay; everyone just calm down." Noah stepped towards Dawn slowly.

"No!" Beth gasped, stepping out from behind Daryl to run towards Noah. In that instant Dawn reacted to the sudden movement, her paranoia casing her to jerk towards the motion and fire. It all happened so quickly, before Daryl was even able to process Beth's movement and stop her she'd been shot, but Daryl felt as if it might as well have been him. She was lying on the ground, blood flowing out of the wound on her stomach.

_No, no, no._ Blood, red, it was all Daryl could see. He turned to look at Dawn, drawing his gun. The look on her face was shock and grief, she'd not intentionally shot Beth. It was just a reflex. Didn't matter. Daryl pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her in the middle of the forehead, knocking her to the ground and killing her instantly.

He could feel himself breathing heavily, shock still coursing through him. He stooped down beside her. In the background he could see everyone going for their weapons. Vaguely he thought he heard Officer Shepard telling everyone to lower them. It was over, his actions only to kill Dawn for shooting Beth. But he couldn't focus on any of that. Very carefully he checked to see that she was still breathing, and there was a faint pulse.

Bob, he had to get her to Bob. The guy was a combat medic. Gunshot wounds were his specialty. If she could be saved, if there was any hope at all, it rested on Bob. Gently he drew her into his arms, lifting her limp body off of the ground and fighting back tears. His family stood around him, shock evident on each of their faces. This was his fault. He'd not reacted quickly enough to pull her back behind him.

"She's breathin'. Bullet's still in her side. Gotta get 'er t' Bob, now."

Sasha seemed to be the one to snap into action the quickest. She led the way, pushing the door open for Daryl as he carried the unconscious girl out of the hospital. The irony of it all was baffling, but he didn't trust these dipshits with her health. Not with all the wounds she was sporting. No, he trusted his own family. Bob would do his very best. He'd make sure of that. Make it perfectly clear that Beth was to be his only priority. Daryl would go and get whatever he needed, and Rick would be in as well. Bob hadn't been abusing alcohol since they were at the prison, and he trusted him now.

The blood was seeping out of her wound quickly he knew he had to hurry. Once outside he saw Maggie, Glenn, and the others who'd either gone to D.C. or stayed behind at the church. He didn't give a shit as to why they were here, but he saw Maggie fall to the ground when she saw him carrying her sister's limp body.

"She's still breathin'" he said to Glenn. "Get her up, Beth's gonna need blood." He was no doctor, but that much he knew from when Carl got shot. He hadn't been there for most of it, but he'd been told all the goings on. Glenn gently pulled a sobbing Maggie to her feet as Daryl walked by carrying Beth.

"C'mon, she's gonna need you. She's gonna be okay," Glenn soothed. He was a hell of a lot better at that than Daryl was.

As he walked, he looked down at the broken angel in his arms. She was so pale, looking almost lifeless. He pushed the thought away. He would not give up hope, could not. That she'd taught him. It was still his fault though. All of this. It started weeks ago. He let his guard down for a second and opened that door at the funeral home without even checking. Then he sent her into danger. He never should have let her out of his sight, and he'd been paying for it ever since. And now, he'd not reacted quickly enough to keep her behind him. His fault. No telling what all had happened to her in this hellish place that he'd not been there to stop either. The gash marks, the broken wrist and the faint bruise around her eye were all evidence of that.

Finally, he reached the truck, his family gathered all around him. They opened the back doors where Bob sat with Michonne, playing with Judith. As soon as he saw Beth his smile dropped from his face and he passed the child back to Michonne.

"She's been shot in the stomach," Rick supplied.

"Lay her down gently."

Daryl did as Bob asked, sitting behind her to rest her shoulders and head in his lap. Very gently Bob rolled her blood sodden shirt up to reveal the wound on her side.

"She's losing a lot of blood and she will need more," he looked to Maggie who was barely standing, held by Glenn. "What is her blood type?"

"O negative. Same as mine."

"Okay, there are a lot of supplies I'm gonna need. We got a chance here, a small one, but we can still save her."

"We'll go get whatever ya need," Daryl affirmed. "Rick's plan. We get in there and do whatever it takes to get what we need. They ain't expectin' us back."

"You won't have to deal with them, just walkers."

"What d' ya mean?" Rick asked.

"Everything I need should be in an ambulance. I saw a bunch of them when we came in. They were fenced in and walkers were all around them."

"I saw it, too," Michonne confirmed. "Make us a list." She handed him a napkin and pen she'd been scrambling to find in the vehicle.

"I'll go with you," Maggie nodded.

"No, you need to stay here. She's gonna need blood. The others can handle it. We can't risk you going," Bob countered.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Daryl heard himself ask.

"She's unconscious. I don't know yet if she'll pull through, but we have to hurry."

Bob made a list and gave it to Michonne. Daryl stood and gently lifted Beth up so Maggie could take his place. He gently lowered her back into Maggie's lap and ran a finger over her cheek.

"Alright," he turned to the group. "Let's get goin'. We ain't gonna lose 'er."

"You sure you oughta be comin'?" Rick asked.

"We ain't havin' that conversation."

Rick nodded.

It felt like an eternity. They ran to the fenced in area and cleared enough room to get to the closest ambulance. Rosita and Tara gathered the supplies from inside the ambulance as Daryl, Rick, Carl, Michonne, Sasha, Tyrese, and Abe held back the swarms of walkers. Glenn stayed behind with Maggie, Carol, Bob, Noah, Father Gabriel, Eugene, baby Judith and Beth. Carol was still barely conscious and in a wheelchair, not able to stand much less fight, and Maggie was hardly in state to do much more than hold Judith. Someone needed to stand guard in case walkers came or someone from the hospital decided to cause them trouble, and he didn't trust Noah or Father Gabriel with Beth's protection. In fact Daryl really hated to think that he was leaving Beth there with only Glenn to defend her, but he couldn't just sit around while her life hang in the balance. He had to make sure the supplies she needed were obtained.

"Got it all," Rosita confirmed.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Daryl cleared the way, fighting off walkers at an impressive rate. They were getting swarmed, but Daryl refused to let anything get between him and Beth.

When they finally arrived back Daryl went instantly to Beth's side taking her hand. Maggie was crying and putting pressure on her wound and Glenn was holding Judith in one arm and a rifle in the other. Rick quickly took Judith and allowed Glenn to go to his wife. Rosita passed Bob the medical supplies.

"How is she?" Daryl asked.

"We're losing her. I need room to work. I have to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding now or she won't make it."

Daryl staggered backwards and felt Rick place a hand on his shoulder. "She better make it or you'll be answerin' t' me!" Daryl yelled at Bob. Sasha wheeled on him, only to be held back by Tyrese.

"Give the man a break Sasha; he's grieving. An' he did the same for me when I was angry an' grieving."

Rick, still with a hand on his shoulder, led him away from the truck.

Daryl kept walking after Rick let go of him. Still staggering out into the parking lot, and for the first time in his life, he dropped to his knees and prayed, unbidden tears running down his cheeks. _Please God, don't take her from me. I can't live without her._

-o-oOo-o-

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, but it must have been a while because Rick came to check on him. At first the Sheriff didn't say anything. He just sat down on the sidewalk curb, rested his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers under his chin, looking off in the distance.

"I know somethin' like what yer goin' through," he said after a few minutes.

Daryl was just sitting on the asphalt staring at his crossbow. He didn't know what to say to that so he didn't reply, but Rick was probably right. Carl had been shot, and Lori was trapped in the prison away from his reach and protection only to die in childbirth. Helpless. That's how Rick had been both times and that's how Daryl felt now.

"The waitin' 's the hardest part. Ya don't know what t' do. Ain't nothin' ya can do. An' that's why it's the hardest," Rick continued.

"They don't even want me over there," Daryl replied.

Rick gave a small smile. "Yeah, yer like me, probly just get in the way. This kind of thing ain't what we were meant for. I'm sure when Bob gets done getting the bullet out and stichin' her up they'll come get ya."

The scene was playing over and over in Daryl's mind, Dawn's gun firing and Beth dropping to the ground, the force of the impact having nocked her immediately unconscious. He'd felt as if his heart stopped beating, and it hadn't started back since, wouldn't until he knew she'd pull through this. She had to. He'd fought to get to her for so long. It couldn't end like this, like everything else in his shitty life that fell apart. Not her, she was too good, too pure, her light couldn't be put out so easily. Carl survived a gunshot wound, so did Rick. Even in this hellish world now, it was possible. But the realist in him reminded him that good things didn't happen to Daryl Dixon. He'd worked his ass off to find Sophia, and how did that end? Nah, he wasn't good at finding people or saving them, Beth was here because of him, and if she died, it would be on him, too. He'd never forgive himself. Truth be told, he couldn't even imagine life without her. What would be left? She was the only thing that mattered to him. Without her the bleakness would consume him. Joy would be gone with the extinguishing of her light. She'd believed. Knew they were all alive. She needed to get to live to enjoy it, knowing she was right, that her faith had been rightly placed.

"Daryl," he heard Michonne calling his name. He almost jumped to his feet and hurried over. "You can sit with her now, Bob says. She's made it through the surgery. Now we just have to wait and see if she wakes up." Michonne gently put her hand on Daryl's shoulder and he nodded approaching the truck where Beth lay on a makeshift cot. Her shirt was cut up just enough to show her midriff where she'd been shot, the area now wrapped tightly in gauze. Daryl climbed up into the truck and sat next to her. Bob and Sasha sat closer to the front of the truck with Maggie who looked exhausted. Sasha was giving her some water to drink. Daryl would have gladly given blood, but his wasn't the same type as hers. Maggie was the only other one in the group with O negative blood type, and Bob had confirmed that that was the only type that would work for Beth. Daryl's was B negative, Rick and Carl both had A positive, and the others he couldn't remember, just knew they weren't compatible with Beth. Bob had said hers wasn't an overly common type.

Daryl ran his fingers over a lock of her hair, it was so silky smooth. He was unworthy of even touching her, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He had to know she was there, that she was real. Even unconscious, with all of the cuts and bruises they'd given her she was still beautiful, still full of light. He played with the strand of her hair and watched her shallow breaths, praying that it wouldn't be long until she opened her bright blue eyes.

Glenn and Abe walked up behind the truck.

"How is she?" Glenn asked quietly.

"Time will tell," Bob said, "we just have to wait, see if she wakes up. Her body has been through a lot of trauma."

Rick approached them, "we're gonna need to get goin' soon. Ain't safe here." He addressed Bob, "is it okay to move her?"

"I stitched everything up, as long as someone holds her still and we drive smoothly it should be okay."

Glenn looked at Maggie, "how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, it's all worth it to have her back." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Alright," Rick said. "I want Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Bob and Sasha in the back with Beth. Tyrese, you feel like driving?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

"Alright, Noah why don't you go with them, help Tyrese on the lookout? I'll take the police cruiser with Michonne, Carl, Judith and Father Gabriel. Abraham," he turned to face the the tall red-head, "you, Rosita and Tara bring Eugene and Carol in the fire truck. Take the lead and find us a place to hole up for the night. Let's get out of this shithole."

When they all loaded up, Maggie looked to Daryl, "hold on to her, okay?"

"Ain't ever lettin' go of 'er again," Daryl replied, but not loud enough for Maggie to hear. Very carefully, he gathered Beth up into his arms to hold her still.

"She looks like a little doll," Maggie cried.

Glenn put an arm around her to comfort her. "She's gonna be okay." Maggie wiped her tears and moved near to Daryl picking up her sister's hand. Maggie ran her thumb over Beth's hand, looking down at it while tears flowed down her cheeks despite her repetitive wiping them away.

"I remember when she was little and I would paint her fingernails. She always wanted to be pretty, and she is even now."

"Stop talkin' 'bout 'er like she's dead. She ain't!" Daryl was sick of this, sick of all of it. She was going to pull through. She had to. Maggie hadn't even said anything particularly bad, but what little patience he had was completely gone, and he really needed to go kill something, but there was no way in hell he was leaving her, even for a moment.

When they finally found a place that Rick and Abe agreed on, the two of them and Michonne quickly cleared the house while Daryl carried Beth in, leading the others. Carl carried Judith, Glenn helped Maggie, Tara pushed Carol, Abe and Rosita carried Eugene, Tyrese and Sasha helped Bob hop in on his one leg, and Father Gabriel and Noah both stumbled in, each having injured a leg. They were in bad shape as a group right now.

It was a big house, four bedrooms. Daryl took Beth up to the top of the three story house and gently laid her down on a soft double bed, resting her head gently against the pillow. The house was clean, no walkers had been found, but all of the supplies had been taken. They would have to find food and water, and Daryl knew he'd need to help. It was his job, providing for the group, but he really didn't want to leave Beth's side.

Maggie, Glenn, Tara, and Rosita entered the room a few minutes later. "We can take turns sitting with her and sleepin'," Maggie said.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'll stay with her tonight."

"I'll come and take your place in a few hours."

"Ain't no need."

Maggie started to protest, but Glenn put a hand on her shoulder. "Maggie, you're exhausted. Let's go get some rest. Daryl will watch her."

Rosita put a hand on her shoulder, "come on, we know this is really hard for you, but Glenn's right. You need to rest from today. Tara and I can go look for water. You and Glenn can get one of the beds. You need to rest."

It was bound to be a long night. Daryl sat on the edge of the bed watching Beth breathe and praying that she'd open her eyes. Hours must have passed because everyone outside quieted down. Suddenly she took in a deep breath, and at first he thought he'd imagined it. Then her eyes began to flutter open.

"Beth," he drew her hand that he was holding closer to him. Relief flooded over him and he felt like he could finally breathe again.

"Daryl," she breathed, her voice quiet and strained.

"I'm right here."

"Oh Daryl." Tears started flowing down her cheeks, and he carefully wiped them away with his thumb.

"I should have listened to you," she confessed.

He gave her a little smile, "ya ain't never listened to me before, don't see why you'd start now. 'S my fault. I shoulda stopped ya."

"It's not your fault Daryl Dixon. Don't say things like that."

"Beth it's all my fault. Shoulda never sent you outside back at that funeral home. Shoulda checked the door first, but I was distracted. That's where it all started."

"Why were you distracted?" She met his eyes, and he just held her gaze. "Oh," she said again, same as last time, but this time she was smiling in a knowing way. Last time she'd been surprised. Now she understood his difficulty with answering the question with a simple 'you'.

"See, 's on me, all of this."

"No! It's not. Please don't shut me out again. Even if you had checked the door first there were so many they still would have gotten in, and maybe one of us would have gotten trapped. I don't know, but what you did was so brave." She lifted her hand up slowly and placed it on the side of his face. "Everything you did was to protect me, and then you found me. I knew you would. You care about me so much Daryl deeper than anyone ever has before, and I care about you too Daryl in the same way. We both made it, because of you. Please don't beat yourself up over things that aren't your fault."

He nodded, not entirely sure what to do with all that she'd just said. He knew he cared for her on a level that was deeper than anyone he'd ever cared for before, but she felt the same way? Was she sure? Part of him hoped so, but a larger part didn't know what to do with all of this.

She looked so tired after all that she just said to him. It had worn her out. Carefully she intertwined her fingers with his, as her eyes began to close in sleep.

"Please don't leave me," she asked.

"Never again."

And he never would, no, never again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there it is. It took me quite some time to write this. I hope it turned out okay. It was just so hard to write after watching that episode. I grieved for days, and it made writing difficult in some ways, but it has also pushed me to want to write more. Because Bethyl deserves that. It's such a beautiful relationship that they share (if you want to read my 'keep hope and Bethyl alive' speech head over to chapter 7 of All in Good Time, one of my other fics. I think we need to keep supporting the relationship and not drop it and run even though it can't progress any more in cannon, it was real in cannon. No one can say Daryl didn't love her. Even Gimple pretty much admitted it, not in so many words.) **

**I may make this a little short three-shot or something of that nature depending on the feedback I receive. However, my major focus for the moment is in completing All in Good Time, so I won't be working on this one as often. Still, let me know what you think. I have a little short plot cooked up for it if you'd like me to continue, and next chapter would include a kiss. I didn't put one in this chapter because Beth has only just woke up and I felt that it would have been rushed. **

**Several of you have messaged me asking if I am aware of the Beth Spoons campaign to send to the producers, and yes I am. I fully intend to participate. If you have any questions about it feel free to send me a message and ask. The other thing I would recommend would be going to Tumblr and searching "Beth spoons" and the info should come up.**

**Likewise I have had several people ask me about the Bring Beth Back change petition. Again I am aware, and I have signed it, and I hope all of you do as well. I don't think they will actually bring her back, but it is an excellent way of sharing your frustration with the unjust and poorly written death they gave her. **

**I think all of these peaceful protests are excellent. What frustrates me is when people go on social media and joke about hoping some of the producers die or jokingly threaten to kill them. Please don't do this. It is very immature and paints a bad face on the entire Beth Greene/Bethyl fandom and shows people that we are just as crazy as they claim. This doesn't help anyone, least of all our cause, so I hope that you all will participate in peaceful protest and not participate in things like this that only damage our cause. **

**As for the conspiracy theories that she is still alive, I personally don't think that she is, but that would be awesome. I know there are tons of little Easter eggs (the clocks, the spoon etc.). I really think that her death was just bad writing. I'll try not to get into it too much and rant more than I already have, but the whole episode was just poorly written. Beth isn't stupid enough to do something like that, it put her entire family in danger. I refuse to believe that she would do that. That's why in my fic, she is just running to hug Noah and paranoid Dawn reflexively shoots at the motion, thinking someone is about to attack her. Also you will notice in my fic that Carol doesn't miraculously recover from internal bleeding. She is still barely conscious and in a wheelchair. But really the whole episode was just lacking. **

**I really hope what I said here hasn't made anyone angry. I'm just so frustrated with how her death was handled. I have so much more I could say about it but I won't. If you want to talk about it, shoot me a message and I'd love to discuss, or head on over to my Tumblr where I keep most of my ranting. The link is on my profile. **

**Thanks for joining me in denial world, and to all of you who sent me PMs, reviews on All in Good Time, and Tumblr asks to check on me and the status of my coping and my writing. **

**I love you all. Keep your heads up; the ship will survive this,**

**engineergirl86**


End file.
